


The Five years That Bill Forgot

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: Of lost time and found memories [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: Bill smelled parchment and pine needles as he felt himself being shifted, and stood up on shaky legs. He thought of Bambi and giggled. For no reason at all. He didn't need a reason and he was Bill... Bill Ci-Cipher! Yeah, and- and... he was insane? Shivering he looked up at the blur that must have been a face, could only be a face, and saw nothing. Just the darkened sky and a single constellation.Bill, lost and alone in the woods with a human body slowly forgets himself, only to be found by the Pines. What stroke of luck, then, that they're the only ones that can help him. The only one who would, though? His very own Pine Tree.





	The Five years That Bill Forgot

##  The Five years That Bill Forgot

**_A-X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn! I invoke the ancient power that I may return!_ **

Five years. 

Five long, years, barely extinguishable from all the others, in which the demon was banished from their domain. Banished out of existence. From reality. Or so they thought. And they would pa-

He loosed a pained cry to the wind, as his head throbbed and eyes watered.

Wind. Wind that smelled like pine trees…. Head, eye… two eyes to be exact. No, _no this can’t be happening._ This couldn’t be right, something was wrong, terribly, _terribly_ **_wrong_**. It should be impossible!

But lifting heavy, tanned arms Bill opened his eyes - two eyes- and all he could see was _color._ Blinding and brighter than he could remember it ever being. It forced him to shut his eyes again, but the light had already temporarily blinded him. He closed his eyes and kept them sealed shut, hoping if and when he opened them again he could forget this ever happened and _go back_ … but he was starting to forget where back even _was._ He missed the grey, _the grey, grey, grey… and the-_ loneliness hung on him even now. It still did little to preserve his thoughts. His memory… _memory…_  some kind of weapon? Was that how he got here? It hurt to think, and he was at a loss. Mind in shambles, the scattered bits and pieces were clamouring for his attention. Thoughts and feelings and senses he’d never known overwhelmed him and the world grew dark once more. He did not welcome it, but it came anyway, unbidden and unfamiliar. He had to face it, he was no longer in control and had long forgotten what that meant to him, for him, hot and cold and desperate. 

_ Tanned arms, _ he thought as he inspected them again.  He was heavy, heavy as stone and feather light and now he’s … confined and...cramped. He feels vulnerable… he feels like lead and everything, everything  _ aches. _ His head, his legs… his arms… He could see his arms where they were and they were not the comforting black he expected to see. The way they’d always been, but then, he already knew this wasn’t the form he was used to.  He was faintly aware of how the world around him changed, and suspected hours passed as he slept. Or he assumed he slept, because he closed his eyes, and it felt like he was out for awhile. His head was no longer spinning at least. He was exhausted after being torn, no that wasn’t the right word… _ ripped  _ out of non-existence and then tossed about and burned back into being. In a body that was  _ his _ , but  _ wasn’t his _ . In a plane of existence he wasn’t even sure he could remember of countless others he knew. The dimension, timeline, or anything he should have been able to gather from just being here, he knew none of it. All he knew was there was  **_color_ ** , and there shouldn’t be. Not for him. Not while he was alive and breathing. Breathing,  _ no _ . No _ nononono _ , he- he  _ wasn’t _ -

He was no longer a demon was he? His quiet mind asked, but no answer came. The silence, it seemed, enjoyed mocking his existence by stretching on as he was ignored. Forsaken by the world, the dimension he once knew.

He’d only ever known “life” in monochrome or gold or silver. He’d never seen… No even when he possessed a body… He’d only ever seen the world through a grey lense.

Something was horribly wrong, and he knew it. He wasn’t in the mindscape, knew in the same way he wasn't inside another’s dreamscape, knew it like he knew he had become something else entirely.

He was  _ human. _ As far as he could tell, the mindscape was farther from him than it had ever been. The fact scared him. What scared him more however, was the aching in his limbs. His limbs, not another puny fleshbag’s, but his own. This was  _ not supposed to happen _ . This should be  _ impossible… _ but it made sense that Axolotl would get something out of this joke. But it was the only chance he had. He couldn’t be forgotten so easily. He refused…

He refused….

He must have fallen asleep again, because all he could see now was blue. Blue,  _ blue, blue _ . How he detested that color. Blue and earthy brown and green. He smelled parchment and pine needles as he felt himself being shifted, and stood up on shaky legs. He thought of Bambi and giggled. For no reason at all. He didn't need a reason and he was Bill... Bill Ci-Cipher! Yeah, and- and... he was insane? Shivering he looked up at the blur that must have been a face, could only be a face, and saw nothing. Just the darkened sky and a single constellation. The stars, he concluded, had not forsaken him at least. He let himself sleep then, staying awake only served to tire him more so than anything else had.

So he let the stars carry him off instead. Strangely warm for once, instead of cold and tired and worn. The smell of a particular tree carrying him off to sleep, calming him down and numbing his senses. He did not dream. It seemed there was still no room for that. _Not yet,_ but there would be. If he couldn’t get back… he would…

**_Forget._ **

_ Everything he ever worked for… _

_ Everything he ever did… _

_ He closed his eyes and shut out the light, the numb feeling in his arms and legs, his heavy head and the gravity of his situation. GRaVity… he smiled. GrAviTy FAlls. He- He had to get…. Get somewhere… help maybe? Something… something or someone… Pine Trees... _

**_Stars_ ** _ …  Stars staring down at him. Would the stars help him? _

**Author's Note:**

> So part one will be drastically different from the rest as Cipher is trying together his mental faculties and fighting to stay conscious a few times... The teen rating is to be on the safe side... so feel free to object. 
> 
> This is yet another work that has been sitting on a shelf in my google drive, it already has a second parter completed, but I'm thinking of changing it up to give it more room for adding additional chapters, but this will be a very short work... part of a series of related fics of Bill and Pine Tree getting lost but finding each other in the end. (this will also most likely be platonic, so...)


End file.
